Ashes in the Fire
by MiaNicoleRyan
Summary: This is my 1st story. Soz if it sucks  xoxo  Beck/Cat Jade/Robbie Tori/Andre


_- I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR IT"S CHARACTERS-_

_"Tori, yo, muchacha. Wait up!" Andre yelled. Andre was Tori's best friend in the world, aside from Cat of course._

_"Hey Andre. What's the haps?" Tori asked the out-of-breath pianist._

_"Beck and Jade. Finished. Cat and Beck. Started." Andre panted._

_"What?" Tori said shocked and surprised. She was now mad at cat for not telling her that they were together._

_"Yeah! It happened this morning." He said, breathing normally again._

_"OMG!" Tori exclaimed _

_Lunch was where everything was explained. Andre and Tori walked to their usual table together happily chatting away. When they sat down, they saw Cat resting her head on Becks lap, and Beck stroking her hair. Jade looked at them, very annoyed. Then Robbie arrived. Jade's face lit up like a light bulb. He looked very different. He wasn't wearing his glasses, he was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans and he didn't have Rex. That was a shock._

_"Hey Robbie," Tori said "where's Rex?"_

_"Ashes in the fire, Vega, ashes in the fire." He replied, with an attitude._

_"Dude, you sound like Jade." Andre said._

_"Thank you." Jade said, speaking for the first time since they sat down._

_"Wait a minute," Cat said sitting up. "I saw him this morning. He looked normal."_

_"Yeah well, me and Beck were together this morning, weren't we sunshine?" Jade said, saying the last word very sarcastically. _

_"Hey what happened, this morning, with the two of you?" Tori asked her._

_"Well," Jade started "Beck had given me a ride to school, just like any other day. But he wasn't normal. He wasn't talking. So when we got to school, I asked him what was wrong." _

_She pointed to Beck and he continued. "When she asked me, I told her it was nothing. But, being Jade, she didn't believe me. I hesitated, but then I told her that I wasn't in love with her anymore."_

_He looked at Jade. "I was somewhat relieved, mainly because I didn't want him to be sick and throw up on me." Everyone laughed and she kept going. "But I couldn't help thinking who it was. I thought it was Tori."_

_"But the biggest shock," Beck butted in. "was when she told me that she was in love with someone else as well."_

_"Thank you Beck." Jade said harshly, but jokingly at the same time. "Yes it is true. I, Jade, fell in love with someone else."_

_"I expected it to be Andre." Beck said. "When she told me it was Robbie, my jaw, like, literally hit the ground."_

_"I had the exact same reaction when he told me it was Cat." Jade said._

_"So to make a long story short," Tori said "you both fell out of love with each other and in love with each other's best friend?"_

_"I guess, if you don't want all the details" Beck said_

_"I have to say we do do that, a lot." Cat said_

_Andre laughed loudly after Cat was done_

_"What're you laughing at?" Tori asked him_

_"Cat said 'doo doo'" he replied_

_"But, what happened to Robbie?" Cat asked._

_"Well you see," Robbie started "when Jade told me that she was in love with me, at first I thought she was kidding. Then I kissed her and it was at that moment that I knew that I was in love with her too." She smiled at him, a big genuine smile. "So before lunch, I went home and dug out my leather jacket and my skinny jeans that I wore when I wanted to be like Ryder Daniels."_

_"Don't you dare say that name again Robbie Shapiro." Tori said warningly._

_"Anyway," Robbie said annoyed. "when I got back, Jade practically tackled me."_

_"Beck, Cat, what's your story?" Trina said_

_"Trina?" Tori said "when'd you get here?"_

_"About when Becks jaw dropped." Trina replied calmly._

_"Whenever she got here, she's right. Beck, Cat, go." Andre said._

_"After Jade and I broke up," Beck started to tell the story "I had Improv with Sikowitz. Cat and I were paired up for the period. We had to think of a scene uing real emotions. We were the second to last pair to go up, before Sinjin and Tara. I started by saying Jade and I broke up. She continued to ask me if I was ok. I just listened to her voice for a while and then I heard the word 'Why?' So I told her it was because I was in love with someone else. She grabbed my hands and she danced around singing 'Tell me, tell me, tell me.' but instead of telling her, I just kissed her. As soon as we pulled apart, she giggled and said 'Kay'. and thats how that happened." Beck concluded and kissed Cat just as he did on stage._

_Then everyone looked and Tori and Andre who, since the middle of the break-up recount, had been holding hands and didn't realise it until just now._

_They both blushed and let go. _

_And that's when the first thing out of Cat's mouth made sense. "Now why'd you let go? You two are, like, perfect for each other"_

_"But we're best friends," Tori said "I don't wanna risk it."_

_"Why not?" Robbie whined and Jade giggled at her boyfriend's patheticness._

_"Jade just giggled? Has the world gone mad?" Tori said, extreamly over exaggerated._

_"Don't change the subject, Vega, just give it a shot." Jade snapped._

_"Ummmmmm I'm going to my locker," Tori said. "Come on Andre." and she dragged him away._

_When they got to her locker, Andre took Tori's hand and stared deep into her eyes._

_"So muchacha, wanna give it a shot?" he asked_

_"Andre, you're my best friend, I dont wanna ruin it if we break-up. Even if i do love you." Tori instantly regreted saying the last part._

_"Oh, so now you love me now hmm" he said jokingly._

_"Maybe" said Tori slowly._

_"Because I love you too." Andre said._

_And then he kissed her with great passion. When the pulled away he rested his forehead on hers._

_"I love you latina" he said._

_They walked back to the group, hand in hand._

_"EEEEPPPPP" Cat squeeled_

_"BooBoo calm down" Beck told his red-headed girlfriend._

_"But look!" she pointed to Tori and Andre and everyone turned around. Cat and Jade squeaked like mice. _

_Robbie yelled "Get some Andre!"_

_Beck laughed and said "Finally."_

_And that is how the universe meant it to be._


End file.
